


Tantalizing

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Kinda?, M/M, Percival knows it, Pining, Sibling Incest, Theseus wants Newt so bad, Voyeurism, sorry is not threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: tumblr prompt: Newt and Percival are having sex when Theseus walks into the room like it's totally normal and sits in the chair by the bed casually talking about a case with Percival as he's having rough sex with his lil bro.





	

Newt is riding Percival's cock when Theseus walks in their bedroom. He sits on a chair close to the bed and starts to ask Percival about a case like they're just having tea.

It's not the first time he does that. No, the first time Newt got all flustered and tried to hide under Percival's sweaty body.

But he got used to it after the fifth time that happened.

Theseus keeps his face completely neutral as he continues talking about how his aurors seem to have found one of the buildings where Grindelwald's followers are hiding. Percival answers as best as he can while Newt keeps fucking himself on his dick.

Then Newt lets out a loud whimper and bites his lip, he arches and throws his head back, exposing the soft curve of his neck and closes his eyes in pleasure.

That's when Theseus' composed mask falls off; his eyes suddenly dark, roaming all over Newt's body and devouring him shamelessly.

That's the real reason he walks in their bedroom when they're on it. Percival knows it, has known since he started dating Newt.

Newt has always been oblivious, but Percival is an auror, a very skilled one, and he saw through Theseus' facade right away. He notices the longing, the hopeless stares, the way he steals a touch every chance he has.

He knows Theseus' overprotection is just a hidden jealousy. He knows the other auror doesn't approve their relationship, but allows it because Newt seems happy.

Percival is well aware that Theseus likes to watch them because he wants to be the one fucking Newt, he wants to be in Percival's place, but knows very well he can't.

Percival doesn't like it, but he doesn't do anything either, because Newt loves his brother and he'd be sad to watch them fight.

So he lets Theseus watch.

Although sometimes his possessiveness kicks in and he feels the need to do something to remind Theseus that Newt belongs only to him.

Percival grabs Newt's hips and rolls over the bed with him so he has Newt on his back to hide him as much as possible from Theseus' hungry gaze.

Then he starts to fuck him hard, turning Newt into a whimpering mess beneath him. He bites his neck, knowing the mark will be there in the morning for Theseus to see.

"So what were you saying?" He asks, managing to sound as calm as he can.

Theseus tries to continue the conversation as nothing happened, but his voice is deep and his breathing is not as steady as before.

"We don't know what they're planning, you must be careful, 'Seus," Newt manages to say, but Percival hits his prostate while he's talking and Theseus' nickname comes out in a very loud moan.

It's more than Theseus can handle. Percival watches the moment the aurors' self control breaks.

"Newt," Theseus gasps and blushes when he looks at him. His little brother doesn't notice too focused on his own pleasure for that.

Then, alarmed, rises from the chair.

"Y-you know what, it's not that important. I-I have to... do something," he blurts out. And whit that he stroms out of the bedroom.

Percival knows he's going to the bathroom to jerk himself off while thinking about Newt, but he tries not to think about it.

He keeps fucking Newt, loving the way he gasps and moans for him.

Theseus can watch all he wants, but he can't never touch.

Because Newt is his and his only.


End file.
